The story of Lilyana Whitmore
by RosieFairchild
Summary: I suck at summaries so your just going to have to find out what it's about when you read it. There's 2 OC's, and it's in City of Bones. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, if I did, Clace would have happened by the first book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just finished reading the Mortal Instruments series, so I'm going to write some one shots on them, and this story. Don't worry I didn't forget about my other stories, I'll write some more chapters for them later too. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The colourful spotlights were passing over the dance floor, turning the dry ice smoke blue, green and an odd looking pink. The irritating music was pounding through Lilyana's head, annoying her immensely. The place smelled of something sickeningly sweet, and sweat, pouring off the body of the mundanes dancing, (or having sex on a sugar rush)on the colourful, glass panelled floor. Wearing surprisingly little clothing.

Her eyes scanned the club, and caught sight of a boy with blue hair, and a devilish grin on his face. But what caught her eye, is the long, metallic blade in his hand. She eyed the weapon with curiosity.

'They actually let him in here with that?' Lilyana thought to herself. She just shrugged the thought away and started to walk over to him, makinging sure her runes were covered by the black long sleeves of her high low, lace dress. Before she sauntered over to the boy, she met her brother, Clark's, Honey coloured eyes, letting him know to be ready.

When she walked by him she flashed a sneaky little smile and walked into a the back corner. She could feel the pair of eyes on her back, and knew he followed her. They all did.

She opened the gray, worn out door, with the words: Storage Room; Employee's Only engraved into it. She turned and smiled. What faint light there was in the storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls and discarded paint cans, littered the floor.

"Lilyana." The words rolling off her tongue with her thick british accent.

"That's a nice name." he walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in soft, shiny curls. Her eyes were bluer than the Circassian Sea. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of color, wrapped in charcoal, or, what seemed charcoal. It would be a pleasure to make her fall…

"I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a pattern inked into her skin, a matrix of swirling lines.

He froze. "You-"

He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and now there was there was something in her hand, something shining brightly in the darkness of the room. A seraph blade. Of course. No human girl would wear a dress like the one Lilyana wore. She'd worn it to cover her skin-all of her skin.

"Yes." she answered.

She twirled her seraph blade between her long slender fingers. She used her free hand to lift him up by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Are there more?" she asked, her face full of disgust. He ignored her question and lifted a hand behind his back and grabbed out his blade. She used hers to stab through his wrist, causing him to shriek in pain, and drop his weapon. She quickly pulled out her blade and pressed it against his throat, drawing blood.

"I suggest you answer my question. And I'll end your crappy excuse of a life quickly." she spat. "Or mark my words, I will draw this out painfully." she added. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the storage room door flying open, and three people running in, and stopping in their tracks at the sight of her. She whipped her head around to look at bewildered people standing there, and the demon saw his opportunity. He pushed her to the ground and pounced on her, using his talon's to scratch at her skin. She quickly put her arms up in defences and, growling each time his sharp talon's met the thin sleeve on her arms. The demon's body suddenly was forced off hers, and was throw against the wall. Clark was standing there, his muscled, rune covered arms up in defence. She sprang to her feet as the demon did, and plunged the seraph blade into his chest, causing a thick black liquid to pour out of his wound.

"Valentine…" he muttered before he started to collapse into himself. She pulled her weapon back, and stopped the moment she heard that name. She quickly turned to Clark, eyes widened to the size of saucers. Before she could do anything, she heard a scream from behind her. She turned her eyes from Clark and looked behind the three people in front of her. She saw a short girl, with wavy red hair, and piercing jade eyes.

The girl quickly turned away and ran out, extremely frightened. Lilyana turned her eyes back to the three teenagers. The first one was a tall girl, who looked oddly familiar, straight black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with long lace sleeves. And a beautiful red pendant, laying carefully on her chest, like a disembodied heart. The second person was a tall boy, who look like the girl beside him. Same coloured hair. And same eyes. But he had a very muscular build. And the last one had long golden locks, and gold eyes. Tall and thin, but still muscular.

They all stared at her, as if she was crazy. She just shrugged it off, and cleaned her blade off on her dress sleeve. She put it back into it sheath, and rolled up her sleeves, examining her small cuts.

"Damn, I liked this dress." she said. She turned back up to the three, who haven't moved since they got there.

"Oh thanks for waiting for my brother to save the day. Nothing you could have done right." she said sarcastically as she shoved past the two boys, and strutted out, her brother following close behind, snickering at her comment. She pushed past people on the dance floor, knocking one or two over, and receiving scoffs and glares.

'If looks could kill...' she thought, as she finally reached the door, and shoved them opened walked past the waiting people at the club. When she reached the curb, the streets of New York were full of cars, stuck in the busy streets.

"I'll walk. No patients left for traffic." she muttered to Clark. He rolled his eyes, and kept walking with her.

"Dear sister when do you ever?" he asked rhetorically. She scoffed and kept walking.

As they walked along the sidewalk, she was pulled into the alley next to her, by a pair of strong hands. She reacted quickly and kneed the attacker in the stomach. There was a street light close enough to make out the faces of the person. It was the blonde one from the club, and his two accomplices.

"What do you want?" she asked hastily, crossing her arms over her chest asl Clark had just ran in, staring at all of them like they were crazy. They looked at her, then to Clark, ready to fight if necessary. The blonde one stepped in front of the other two and spoke up.

"We know you're not mundane. We know you're like us." he said, pulling the sleeves of his leather jacket up just enough to see a rune. Lilyana raised an eyebrow and dropped her hands to her side, wincing slightly, as her scratched arms hit her hip.

"I think that is obvious. But does it matter?" she asked, getting frustrated with all this 'chit chat'. This time the girl spoke up.

"My name in Isabelle Lightwood. This is my brother Alec, and my adopted brother Jace. We wanted to talk to you both. Not harm you." the girl 'Isabelle' said reassuringly, gesturing to each of the boys as she spoke their names. Lilyana calmed down, and relaxed her muscles, which she didn't even realize were tense until now.

"Lilyana Whitmore. And this is my brother Clark" she answers, her fingers tapping on her legs, out of habit. Isabelle walks closer to her, and in the light, she's quite stunning. With a couple flaws here and there because of the heat in the club, but besides that, she looks absolutely perfect. And Clark noticed.

"Ok Lilyana, Clark. Come with us so we can talk somewhere privately." Isabelle said, with a bit of a demanding tone, which would usually piss Lilyana off, but she realized these people were only trying to help. She gave in and followed them out of them out of the alley and to wherever they were going.

* * *

They walked in silence, which didn't bother Lilyana. She didn't feel like talking, all she could feel was the stinging pain of the stupid cuts she got from that demon. She pulled up the sleeves of her dress, uncovering the carefully done designs that spiraled up her arms, leaving almost to flesh uncovered by one. She looked past the runes at the incisions she had in her arms. They weren't deep, and not bleeding. Which meant no poison got into her bloodstream. Thank the heavens.

"Do they sting?"

She turned her head quickly to look at Isabelle, who was walking beside her, looking at the wounds in Lilyana's arms.

"No." she lied, not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing. She's had worse injuries, this was nothing. But yet quite painful.

"Oh we- We're here." Isabelle said, almost cheerfully. Lilyana turned to see a wrecked old building, with a rusty iron gate, covered in vines, with a sign that said: The Institute. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Isabelle, who was staring at it in awe.

"Glamour?" she asked. Isabelle nodded. Lilyana turned back to the building and focused. It went from a wrecked out church, to a castle from a fairy tale. Complete with tall towers, and the high peaked roofs. It was a magnificent sight.

The gate opened with a creek, pulling Lilyanna out of her thoughts. She followed them up a stone path, and into the building, where they walked into a giant foyer, covered completely in marble. She walked ahead of everyone and spun around slowly as she walked to get a view of the whole room.

Her lips parted slightly, and her eyes were full of fascination. She turned to the four at the door, watching her.

"This is where you live?" she asked, a hint of jealousy behind her voice. Not that anyone picked up on it.

"Ya." Isabelle said, walking forward.

"I'm guessing you like it." she said smiling.

"It wonderful. The last institute we went to was nowhere as remarkable as this. It was really old." Lilyana said, emphasizing the word 'really'. Clark chuckled in agreement, and walked over towards the two girls.

"Here let's get you a room to get settled into. I'll lend you something to wear. And Clark Alec can lend you something." Isabelle said as she dragged Lilyana over to the elevator. It was a huge iron cage, like a bird's cage. She opened the door and pulled Lilyana in and, with a slight crashing sound, the elevator began to move up the shaft, to the second floor of the building. When they got to the second floor Isabelle opened the cage door again, pulling Lilyanna out with her, and slammed it closed.

So you can really have any room. There are only mine, Alec's, Jace's, and Hodge's room taken up." she explained as we walked down the victorian styled hallway, with the burgundy and gray faded wallpaper and the old curvy chairs sitting up against the walls. It was an older style, but gorgeous.

We stopped in front of a mahogany door, complete with an old iron knob. Isabelle reaches her hand out and twists the knob, and pushes the door open, revealing black painted walls, with gold and silver swirls painted on it. Almost like a rune. Lilyana step in and take in everything, the large, oak wardrobe against the wall, the large white vanity,messy with makeup and some other things that Lilyana couldn't quite make out. And last was a huge double bed, covered in white sheets.

"You have a nice room." Lilyana complemented. Her eyes were brought back to the walls as she walked further into the room.

"Thank you, I painted it myself." she said walking over to the wardrobe, and opening it, revealing large piles of clothes and ones on hooks. Isabelle grabbed out a pair of black pajama shorts, and a scarlet tank top.

"These should fit." she said handing Lilyana the clothes, and ushering her to the bathroom. She shut the door, and Lilyana stripped down to her undergarments and put on the clothes Isabelle lent her. She came out and Isabelle was dancing around the room to what sounded like a mixture of a dying cat, and an underwater symphony of french horns and farts.. Lilyana stared at Isabelle, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She said walking over to me. I shook my head.

"No way am I dancing, to whatever the hell that is." Lilyana refused, shaking her head, sending her chocolate curls flying around her face.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, and Lilyana made a run for it.

* * *

The boys had just come up the elevator, and were now sitting in the library, silent, until they heard running and shouting coming from down the hall.

"Get that away from me! I refuse to listen. nor shall I dance to it!" Lilyana yelled, running rapidly through the Institute's halls. Alec turned over to Clark, who couldn't help but laugh at whatever was going on.

Alec was about to say something, but was interrupted when Lilyana came running in, faster than any mundane, or shadowhunter for that matter, with the black silk pajama shorts hanging loosely off her hip bone, and the too small scarlet spaghetti top showing off just some of the runes on her stomach, and a lot on her arms.

"Hel-" she was cut off when Isabell attacked her pinning her to the ground, still everyone was laughing.

"You're a fast one." Isabell said, catching her breath. Lilyanna just pushed her off and pinned her down in a matter of seconds, holding Isabelle's wrist above her head.

"Yep." she replied simply, as she got up and lended Isabelle hand, who accepted it graciously.

"Why were your sprinting down the halls like a maniac, dear sister?" Clark asked, looking at his sister, amusement written all over his face.

"I refuse to ever dance to whatever monstrosity she was playing up in her room." Lilyana answered calmly. Clark looked wide eyed at Isabelle.

"You wanted to scar me for life, with my sister dancing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Isabelle just laughed, sitting in the armchair behind her.

"And it was not a monstrosity, it was Miley Cyrus." Isabelle said defensively

"Well I would love to see you dance." spoke up blondie from his chair. Lilyana's eyes darted towards him, narrowing them. She decided to speak before her brother did.

"Well thank you for your unhelpful input," she paused for a moment," whatever your name is." she finished walking over and plopping herself down in one of the armchairs next to her brother.

"It's Jace." he answered. She nodded, her eyes looking over each of them, like a tracelight.

"Why haven't you healed those?" Clark asked his sister, looking concerned about the cuts on her arms. She just shrugged, and traced a finger over one of them gently.

"Because it will heal in 2 days, max." she answered cocked an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Persistent bastard." she mumbled.

"I heard that." Clark said, with a toothy grin. She turned her head to him, and squinted her eyes, just a hint of bright blue popping out.

"You were meant to." she countered. He opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but Isabelle cleared her throat, pulling them out of their sibling bicker.

"Ok let's get on with it then." Isabelle said crossing her legs.

"Why are you in New York?" she asked leaning forward on her leg.

"For 4 years we've been travelling the world. We decided to after-"

"Don't even!" yelled Lilyana, jumping up from her chair and giving her brother a menacing look. Everyone flinched at her outburst, even Clark.

"That is not to be told." she said coldly, a demanding tone. She sat back down and turned away from her brother not giving him another glance.

"We'll leave it there. Our entire story can wait, until we learn that we can trust you." she said, a little harshly. Her tone very strict. For something so small, so angelic like, she was quite frightening.

What was she hiding?

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Favourite and Review if you like it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister…" Clark trailed off, knowing it was no use to try to bargain with Lilyana. She is as as stubborn as their mother was.

"We stopped hunting demons,' Lilyana continued. " but we are always ready to fight one if needed."

"Understandable." Isabelle commented.

"But what about tonight?" Jace asked, furrowing his brow.

"It was going to kill as many mundanes in there as it possibly could, and we still have our Shadowhunter instincts. No matter how annoying it may be, it's our nature." Clark answered.

"So who was that red head? She obviously wasn't a mundane." Lilyana said, trying to get the subject off her and Clark.

"No idea, but we have to find her, we can't have her running around telling people." Alec says, looking back and forth from all of us. Lilyana let out a giggle at his statement, earning a mixture of dumbfounded, and annoyed expressions.

She composed herself several moments, and shrugged off their dirty looks.

"How can she tell people about someone those mundanes can't see?" Lilyana asked rhetorically, raising her eyebrow at Alec, who looked irritated that he didn't think of that.

Isabelle cleared her throat, and spoke up,"It said Valentine."

Lilyana cringed, a name that she knew all too well. Valentine Morgenstern, the ruthless Downworlder slaughter. The head of the Circle, who started the Uprising. The man she was glad, was dead. Or was he?

"It was probably just lying, to try to keep itself alive just long enough to get away." Lilyana said, discarding the even minimal possibility of that monster being alive, and not where he should be. Burning in the depths of hell.

"But there is a posi-"

"We saw his house burn Clark. And we saw his charred bones. There's no way he is alive." Lilyana cut him off. It was impossible, they had his bones, they saw his bones. He was not alive. She refused to believe that terrible man was alive!

"You saw his house burn?" This time it was Goldilocks who spoke up, looking quite intrigued with this story. She nodded in his direction, and started the story.

"We lived in Idris for 6 years. It was my mother, my father, Clark, Daniel, and I. Clark was 5, Daniel 6, and me 4 when the Uprising happened. My mother took action immediately. She packed our things, and valuables. Leaving my father behind, for he was fighting in the Circle, and had become a disgrace to our family name. When we were leaving, we passed by the Morgenstern Manor, and saw it had burnt down, charred bones were carefully being removed from the estate, and it was said one of the skeletons were Valentine Morgensterns, his wife, and his one year old son." Lilyana explained, her fists clenching so tightly her knuckles turn white. But she continued.

"For 4 year after we left Idris only Daniel, the eldest Whitmore child, knew about the Nephilim, until of course Clark and I were attacked by a Forsaken. My mother got there just in time to kill it. And realized it was getting too dangerous not to know." She finished the story and got up from the chair she had been sitting in, and headed out of the library, stopping at the door, and turned to look at Clark.

"Maybe you should come to brother. Don't need you to blab our stories while I'm gone." she said, narrowing her eyes, which was basically saying 'It's not a suggestion, it's an order'.

Clark reluctantly got up, not wanting to feel his little sisters wrath and sauntered out of the room, mumbling his goodbyes. And they were gone.

"Well…" Alec trailed off.

"I like Lilyana. It's nice having another girl here." Isabelle said, smiling sweetly.

"She's exactly like you. Cute but deadly. It's hot." Jace agreed, giving them all a toothy grin, before getting up and going to his chambers as well.

* * *

The next morning, Lilyana woke up at six, and could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and something that smelled of dirty socks, and taco's? Se pushed the covers off her, and gracefully hopped out of bed. She put her up into a high ponytail and walked into the kitchen, the terrible stench getting stronger, and worse by the inch.

When she finally reached the kitchen she almost threw up. She heard laughing and jerked her head up to see blondie, Alec, and Clark laughing at her reaction to...Isabelle's cooking?

She walked over to Isabelle, who was leaning against the counter, holding a knife in her hands.

'That's not threatening' Lilyana thought, as she walked over to Isabelle and removed the large knife from her hands.

"Ok, let me take this, and get rid of whatever the hell is causing that smell." Lilyana said putting the knife back into the holder.

"She tried to make crepes." said Alec.

"Oh, well Isabelle, I can help with that." Lilyana said walking over to the stove and throwing out the crepes Isabelle attempted to make.

"You cook?" blondie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laugh a bit and look through the cabinets for the proper ingredients, "Yes. During our break from our demon killing, I took cooking classes from everywhere we went. Italy, Paris, Tokyo. Even New Orleans." she paused, "I make amazing gumbo by the way." she added, turning to look at them, with a handful of ingredients. Clark nodded.

"She does." Lilyana smiles at her brother and turns back to the oven.

"Ok first we need a big bowl to mix this stuff." she instructs, and Isabelle quickly get's one out, eager to help.

30 minutes later, give or take a few,everyone was sitting at the table stuffing their faces with the crepes Lilyana made, except Lilyana, who was eating politely. She rolled her eyes, and giggled at them.

"I understand the boys eating like that, but Isabelle, I thought you'd be a bit more graceful." Lilyana remarked, getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"It's so good." she said, swallowing the remains of her food. Lilyana just chuckled.

"Well thank you. Now I need clothes here, so come with me today Iz?" Lilyana asked, walking back to the table and picking up all the empty plates and putting them away. When she didn't get an answer she turned around and realized he was being pulled out of the kitchen.

"Thought you'd never ask." she said sarcastically, dragging Lilyana to her room.

* * *

They came back down an hour later, Isabelle wearing a beautiful white lace spaghetti strap, tucked into a black skirt, with the hem at her waist, flowing out and landing around mid thigh. Matching it with 7 inch high black high heels. And Lilyana was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight grey button up shirt, and her 7 inch high heel boots from last night.

"Ok we're off. Bye." Isabelle said, dragging Lilyana behind her.

* * *

The girls got back a couple hours later, holding many, many, shopping bags and laughing their heads off at something they found funny.

They came into the library and put their bags down, still laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you to girls giggling about?" Jace asked, turning his head to look at them. His eyes seemed to linger on Lilyana. She was a wonderful sight. So perfect. The way her chocolate brown hair feel just right. How her eyes were so blue, when you were looking at them you could swear you were looking into the Mediterranean Sea. And her lips, he just wanted to-

'Shut up Jace, you don't even know her. Just another pretty face.' he thought to himself reassuringly. Though he knew it wasn't true. There was something about her...

They both went to sit down, and composed themselves, long enough to explain. Isabelle opened her mouth to explain, but all that come out was another fit of giggles, so Lilyana took over.

"We were at the some store that this one over here dragged me to," she paused, catching her breath, and continued, ", and she convinced me to try on this dress, which is probably illegal to wear by the way. So anyway, I come out I show her, and then a bunch of old women walk up to us, and start complaining about how inappropriately dressed I am, and what not. So Isabelle threatens them to back off, and they all run away screaming." she finishes, the laughter from before bubbling out of her mouth. Jace turned to his adoptive sister and gave her a look.

"You threatened old ladies?" he asked, questioning her sanity.

"Yes! I had to hold her back before she grabbed out her whip!" Lilyana said, bursting out into laughter. Isabelle scoffed and gave Lilyana an offended look.

"I was not going to get my whip out." she said defensively

"Ya sure you weren't." Lilyana chuckled. Jace laughed along with them, and then remembered the valuable piece of information he was supposed to tell everyone.

"Oh by the way we have a guest." he cut into the laughter. Everyone turned to look at him, intrigued.

From seeing the look on Lilyana's face, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You didn't." she said, turning her entire body to look at him.

"Oh, I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilyana sat in the infirmary, in an old wicker chair across from the red headed midget from last night. She stared at the girl in curiosity, studied her features carefully. She wasn't as gorgeous at Isabelle or herself, but she was pretty. In a fragile kind of way. Like your mothers best china, beautiful, but but too delicate to touch. Whereas Isabelle and herself were gorgeous, but weren't small and weak.

She wishes she was, sometimes. It would definitely be a change, being weaker. But was always a thought that popped in Lilyana's head when she saw a small, weak mundane like this girl. Though her fiery, curly, red hair that was sprawled across the pillow said something different entirely. It reminded her of someone, a great shadowhunter who was a friend of her mothers. Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern. She had the same hair, the nose, the almond shaped eyes. It was interesting.

She was pulled out of her thought when she heard a noise come from the girl, her eyes fluttering under her eyelids, trying to pry themselves open. Without any luck.

Liyana got up quickly and kneeled at the girls bedside, her eyes passing over the mundie's body, examining it for any change in colour, or any sign that she might be getting worse. That is until her eyes flickered over black overlapping circles, almost completely faded, on the girls wrist.

Lilyana's eyes widened in shock. A Mark? It couldn't be. She was mundane. And Jace would hav-

Jace.

Lilyana jumped to her feet, and gracefully strode out of the room, at a pace so fast, it would have looked like running to a mundane.

When she reached the library, Jace was sitting in one of the oversized leather arms chairs. Just staring off into space. She sauntered over to him, and smacked him upside the head, hard enough for him to wince at the pain. He turned his mesmerizing gold eyes up to her, filled with confusion, and the least bit of anger.

"What the hell." he said, annoyed. She just glared at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You gave her a rune you idiot!" Lilyana shouted, loud, and menacing enough to make Jace flinch away, just a bit.

"Oh. That." he sighed, getting up and moving past her.

"Ya. That." Lilyana answered sarcastically, whirling around face him. She was not happy. It was written all over her face. You can't mark a mundane. It's against the Clave Law. Sure she didn't always follow the law, but this one was important, this innocent girl could have died from that.

"Well… I had to alright? She was attacked by a Ravenor, and it was half dead, but got her in the back of the neck. then there were demons outside the apartment. She couldn't run so i had to put some glamour up." He explained, as if it was enough.

"Were you sure?" Lilyana asked, ready to kick his ass if he wasn't. And he knew it, you could see the fear. Without hesitation, Lilyana flung herself at Jace and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Is 90% good enough?" he asked, with a crooked grin plastered on his lips. She took her knee and jabbed it into his groin, earning a satisfying grunt.

"What. The. Fuck!" He ended with a shout. She wasn't even fazed by his outburst, she was too enraged. She got up swiftly and stood over his doubled over body.

"That was for the other 10 percent, dick." she spat, and walked out of the library, and back into the infirmary.

* * *

The girl finally managed to pry open her eyes, her vision blurry, but was still able to make everything out. There were two girls, sitting at the edge of the bed, mumbling about something, and didn't sound pleased.

When her vision was finally normal, she could make out their faces, and they were gorgeous. One of them had long, raven black hair, reaching the center of her back. She had bright blue eyes, and perfect, porcelain skin. She was wearing a tight red tank top, showing off the black marks done her entire arms. It was strange, but mysteriously beautiful.

The next girl was magnificent, like the other. She had perfect shiny brown curls, cascading down her back like a chocolate waterfall. Her eyes were an intense ocean blue, that made the other girls eyes look dull. She had perfect olive toned skin. And the same strange markings down her arms.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation they forgot about the girl lying there, until she tried to speak, and it came out a foreign sound she'd never made before. But it worked all the same, the girls heads whipped towards them. Something flashed in their eyes. Relief? Odd…

The browned haired one spoke up, " Oh thank god. I thought Jace had screwed it up completely." She said. he accent thick, and beautiful. The other girl sitting beside her smile and got up.

"Well, lucky him. You surely would have castrated him if she hadn't woken up." the other one said.

Hadn't woken up? What does she mean?

"You're right there. I would have turned him into a lady, no doubt about it." she chuckled, getting up, and grabbing a glass of water.

"Here sweety. Drink up." she said, handing the water to the girl. The girl finally raised her hand and took it, taking large gulps, and not realizing how thirsty she was.

"My name is Lilyana. You saw me at the nightclub you went to. Pandemonium. Remember?" she asked.

"Clary." the mundane answered, then flinched away from Lilyana.

"What's wrong Clary?" she asked looking worried.

"You..you killed th.. that boy." she stuttered. Lilyana let out a sigh.

'Listen, we will explain everything to you, but you have to calm down. We won't hurt you." she reassured the girl. Clary nodded, and relaxed.

"First things first," Lilyana paused looking at Clary, "...you need some clothes."

Clary gave her a strange look, then realized she was naked under the linen sheets. Her muscles stiffened yet again, and her cheeks burned with a bright scarlet colour. Lilyana gave her a chuckle and handed her some clothes.

"Here these should fit. They may be a bit big though." she said, and walked over to Isabelle. Clary took her chance and sprinted to the bathroom, without being seen. When she came out she was wearing grey sweat pants that she had to roll up, and a tight black tank top, for Lilyana. For Clary it was just a size too big, and accentuated her lack of chest.

'You look good. The shirts a bit big but you can always tie it." the other girl beside Lilyana said, turning to face Clary.

"I guess you two should meet Hodge now. Apparently he's feeling better." the girl added. Lilyana gave a shrug, and followed her friend to the.. wherever they were going.

When the two girls finally stopped they were in front of two huge oak double doors. The raven haired girl shoved them open and strode in, carelessly, but full of grace.

It must have been a library. Leather bound books and paperbacks were stacked on shelves, tables, and laid carelessly on messy stacks on the ground. In the desk at the end of the large room was a man, with a jet black, beady eyed raven on his shoulder. He looked middle aged. Grey hair, wrinkled face, tall and sophisticated. Dressed to perfection.

"Ahh.. you must be Lilyana. I'm Hodge Starkweather." 'Hodge' said, getting out of his chair and walking over to the girls. His eyes darted towards Clary the minute he noticed her.

"Wait Hodge Starkweather? As in.."

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"My father was in the circle, and my mother told me about it from my fathers stories. Jackson Whitmore?" she said. Hodge's eyes sparked with recognition, and disbelief.

"Your Jackson and Elisa Whitmore's child." he said with astonishment. Lilyana nodded.

"My broth-" she was cut off from the library doors being opened, and Jace, Alec, and Clark sprinting in. All four of them turned to look at the boys.

"The girl survived. Thank the Angel." Jace mumbled the last part, but Lilyana still heard it, and walked up to him, slapping him across the face.

"You better, cause I could do a lot worse." she threatened, actually scaring Jace, which is not easy.

"That's my sister," Clark interrupted, "Small but menacing."

Lilyana rolled her eyes and turned back to Hodge. She jerked her thumb back at her brother, and finished where she left off.

"And I was saying, this moron here is my brother, whom I loathe." she said sarcastically, earning chuckles from a couple people.

"You certainly are their children. I must give you my condolences. Your mother and brother were great people. And from what I remember your father as well." he added. Lilyana's eyes widened so large they looked like they would pop out of their sockets. There was silence in the room. It was obvious everyone knew what he meant. Looks of pity were sent towards her and Clark.

"What?" Jace finally broke the silence. Lilyana was nowhere near ready to talk about this with these people. She quickly composed herself, just long enough to sprint out of the room, leaving a bunch of dumbfounded people in there.

She could hear three sets of footsteps following her, but she was faster. She dashed into her room, and locked herself in. No one cuold see her so week. Not even Clark. But she couldn't help it.

She clamped her hand over her mouth and slid down the door, landing on her butt. tears flowed down her cheeks, and muffled sobs escaped from her lips. She hadn't cried in so long. She wasn't used to it. But they just just coming.

* * *

Jace, Clark, Isabelle, and even Alec all ran after Lilyana as she sprinted out of the library. The piece of news just dropped on them was, something. That was what she was hiding. She only had Clark left. Tragic really.

They finally reached her door, and heard quiet sobs coming from the otherside. The sound of them could even break the coldest of hearts. They were so sad, but sounded choked out, like they were being unsuccessfully silenced.

Clark looked astonished. Obviously his sister doesn't show a lot of emotion. And Isabelle and Alec looked heartbroken. Jace, well, he looked just like Clark. So surprised that this girl, who he saw kill a demon without breaking a sweat, who kicked his ass, is sobbing. Makes you wonder what happened.

He turned to look at Clark, who just shook his head, and repeatedly knocked on the door. There was no answer. But he was persistent.

Finally after a good 10 minutes of waiting, the door slowly opened, and Lilyana was standing in the doorway. Her face blank, and no signs that she had been crying. Nothing.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, just barely a whisper. Isabelle shoved past all of them, and wrapped her arms around her new friend. It took a second, but finally Lilyana wrapped her arms around Isabelle, and hid her face in her friends hair.

They all stood there, and watched.

Rule number one:

No more bringing up their parents. No exceptions.


	4. Chapter 4

They all just sat there for a moment, and watch the girls hug. Finally Lilyana pulled away, and gave everyone a faint smile, obviously holding back the tears.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now." she said. Everyone just agreed, no one had the nerve to tell her no right now. Not with what shape she was in.

Lilyana nodded and turned to walk into her room, and closed the door behind her.

The four of us walked down the corridor, and one we were a safe distance away from Lilyana, we all looked at Clark, who was staring off into space.

"What happened?" Isabelle blurted out, pulling Clark out of his thoughts. He turned to look at them, his honey colored eyes clouded over with sorrow, and right then and there, we all knew we had made a mistake asking.

"Might as well know…"

* * *

_London Institute, 2010_

_A 16 year old Lilyana, and a 17 year old Clark, were sprawled across the floor of the library, reading, or studying. Their mom and older brother Daniel were out hunting, they said the demon threat was too strong for all of them to go._

_There was a loud bang that came from the foyer, signifying that Daniel and their mom were home. They both hopped to their feet, and darted out of the room and down the corridor, laughing like little children._

_When they reached the stairs, they stopped laughing immediately, a new look of horror plastered on their faces. Right in front of the door was Daniel and their mom, lying on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. Deep gashes and bruises covering their bodies._

_Lilyana screamed and ran over to their bodies, Clark trailing behind her. They both kneeled beside their family, holding them tightly._

_"M-mom, D-d-daniel, what h-happened?" Lilyana choked, holding back the tears that threatened to let loose._

_"Abaddon." her mother answered, staring up at the ceiling._

_"What, b-but…"_

_"He h-e s-sent it Val-va…"Valentine..._

_Her mother's body started convulsing, breathing rapid and shallow. Lilyana just held on tighter to her mom and brother. Tears staining her cheeks._

_"Noooo…." she cried. Finally it all stopped, the movements, the breathing, pulse. The life._

_"No! No!" Lilyana cried shaking them. Clark had to grab her to stop, holding her on his lap, rubbing slow circles on her back. She cried into his chest, pleading for her family to wake up. Struggling out of his iron grip, unsuccessfully._

* * *

Present

"Two weeks later, we went to Idris for their funeral, and that was the last I ever saw her cry. After we left I dris, she put all her emotions into training. Centering her anger, sorrow, everything into fighting. She wanted to be strong enough to… to kill Valentine." Clark finished. All of them were astonished, and heartbroken. These poor people's mother and brother died in their hands.

"she's been training to kill Valentine?" Jace asked.

"That's what she says. I think it's a way to get her mind off things. To just pick one emotion, and focus on it. And unfortunately she picked rage, hate. And… I'm worried about her. She's been talking with downworlders, trying to get information on Valentine. She says she thinks he isn't alive, but it's a cover. She knows he is. And she's out for blood. Or so she says." he answered.

Listen you know the story now, but you can't talk about it. At all, I hate to see my sister hurting, I've seen enough to last a lifetime trust me." he added, as he got up and left, just like that.

* * *

Lilyana sat on her bed, staring down at a pick of Daniel, Clark, her mother, and herself, standing behind a full grand piano, smiling. Looking like a family.

She sighed and put the picture down, and hopped off the bed. She wasn't going to stay in her room sulking. She was going to.. to…

"Find a piano." Lilyana said, walking out of her room. She strode down the long corridor stopping in front of the library doors. she flung them open, and walked over to the piano in the corner. It was a beautiful black baby grand. Reminded her of the one back home.

She sat piano stool, and softly gladed her fingers over the keys, and lightly pressed down on one, the beautiful note echoing through the room. She began to play, the first song she ever learned, Immortal by Evanescence. Why? She liked the song,she even learned the lyrics, and began to sing the song…

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

* * *

After Clark had told the story of what happened to his family, everyone left the library, scattered around the Institute. Jace was wondering the corridor's, when he heard something a beautiful melody, one he has never heard before, flooded the room. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination. He felt the sadness of the music seep into his body slowly and spread throughout his veins. The magic of the sound drew his curiosity and he slowly advanced toward the door. He pushed opened the door with a slight creak of its hinges and peeked in. A girl, with her hair covering her face, was seated at a stool, leaning over the piano from was sent to life by the girl's slender, graceful fingers gliding over keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated.

But that wasn't the only sound, a beautiful, enchanting voice, hitting every note perfectly, as it sang the lyrics to whatever song was playing. He was awed at the scene in front of him.

Who was it though? In the dim lighting, the hair looked black, so maybe Isabelle, but it was to curly…_ Lilyana_…

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

She held the note, then stopped everything, the singing. The playing. And then her head snapped up towards Jace.

She was staring into his eyes, though the shadows concealed him. So he stepped forward. And she jumped up from the bench in surprise.

_Never thought I would ever surprise her._


	5. Chapter 5

Lilyana just stood there, a little embarrassed, but not admitting it.

It wasn't everyday someone could sneak up on her. Though Jace isn't just someone. But she would never admit that. Never.

"Yes?" Lilyana asked, slightly annoyed that he has this affect on her. No one could ever make her like this. But him, apparently.

He could tell she wasn't in the mood, so he turned on his heels and began to walk out, until she called after him.

"Wait!" she said, making him stop dead in his tracks. I wasn't what she said, it was how she said it. He couldn't tell what is was, but there was something different about her.

He turned and grinned at her, and began to speak, "Clary is going to her apartment, to get some stuff. I was wondering if you would like to come."

She thought about it for a moment, but said yes in the end, knowing if she stayed here, she'd think. And that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Lilyana came down that stairs, in her gear.

Jace had never seen her in her gear before. It was pretty much what Isabelle would wear. A blank tank top, leather jacket, black leather pants, and knee high boots. But her weapon choices were different. She had a bow and arrows. And daggers hidden in her boot and thigh sheath. Probably had a seraph blade somewhere.

She made it all the way done the steps and walked up to them.

"Ready?" she asked, motioning to the door.

* * *

Clary's apartment was in Brooklyn, so they had to take a cab. though it just looked like Clary. If the Taxi Driver saw Lilyana and Jace in their gear, he'd probably have a heart attack.

They finally stopped in front of Clary's Apartment building, the door blown wide open.

Lilyana gently shoved Clary behind her, and pulled her seraph blade out her jacket, and whispered it's name "Cassiel" and the blade came to life, creating a harsh glow.

She walked cautiously towards the door, taking almost predatory strides.

She stepped into the foyer, and turned back to them, motioning to follow.

"Nothing. Whatever it was is long gone.' she Lilyana said, walking up the stairs and to Clary's apartment door.

Lilyana stood at the door impatiently, waiting for Clary to find the key, which she didn't have. After a couple minutes, Lilyana just kicked the door in, blowing it off it's hinges.

"Oops." Lilyana said, walking into the empty apartment.

"Was your family planning on moving?" she asked, looking back at Clary, whose facial expression said it all.

"Well what would Valentine want with your furniture? Don't tell me he stole it to decorate his evil lair." Jace said sarcastically, walking into the apartment.

"Villains are aloud to have a nice space to, Jace. Don't be so discriminating." Lilyana retorted, earning a chuckle from Clary. They walked into the empty kitchen, the only thing left were the cabinets.

"Ok, this is just weird." Clary said, cautiously walking between the two.

"I agree, I think Valentine could do better then stealing your things. It's just a waste of time." Jace said, sarcastically of course.

"Shut up. And let's get this over with. Where's your room Clary?" Lilyana asked.

"Down the hall, first door on your left." Clary answered.

They went down the hall, and stood in front of Clary's room. But something didn't feel right. Lilyana carefully went for the doorknob, but the door came flying off the hinges.

With her quick reflexes, Lilyana pushed Clary out of the way, and let the door fly into her, crushing her into the wall.

She pushed the door off her and got up.

"Ow." she said simply, looking up for the first time, and saw a Forsaken looming over her. It's face was all mangled, pale, and scared. It's clothes were in shred hanging of it's terribly altered body, and in it's left hand was an enormous axe. But the worst part, was the smell. Like rotten eggs and death. Ugh…

The beast swung the axe at her, but It wasn't quick enough, and Lilyana had swung her seraph blade, severing it's hand.

The creature cried out, and used it's free arm to swing at Lilyana, and knock her into the wall across the room. She quickly got to her feet, her hand wrapped so tightly around the blade, her entire hand was white.

"You do know you're not supposed to hit a girl," she sneered, "Especially as pretty as me."

Without hesitation, she grabbed the dagger out of her boot and flung it at the Forsaken, landing it in the middle of it's back. The three made their way to the door. But it was too late, the Forsaken grabbed Lilyana, and threw her into the wall, causing a cracking sound to emit from her ribcage.

"Ohh, fuck you!" she screeched

Once Lilyana was done, it went for it`s real target, Clary. Before Jace could do anything, he was pushed into the wall, and Clary was standing there. Paralyzed with fear.

Next thing they knew, and arrow had shot through the things head, and it fell to the ground limp, shaking the entire building.

Behind the creature was Lilyana, holding up her bow. She brought her arms to her side, and the bow fell from her hands. But before Lilyana was about to fall over, a strong, muscular pair of arms caught her. She tried to stand but ended up wincing at the pain.

"Ok, let's go back, there could be more." Jace said, picking Lilyana up bridal style, and ushering Clary to go first. After a second or two she passed out.

* * *

When Lilyana finally woke up, she was in the Institutes infirmary. Jace was sitting on the bed across from her, twirling her Stele in his hands.

"Don't touch my shit." she croaked, alerting his attention to her.

He just rolled his eyes, and went back to twirling it.

There was a quiet knock at the door, and then it was flung opened carelessly, Alec and Izzy.

" happened?" Alec asked, grabbing on on the older wicker chairs, and bringing it over to her bedside for her to sit in.

"I was tossed around like a rag doll by a bitch forsaken who couldn't take a joke." Lilyana said, her voice finally back to it's normal musical sound. She held a hand to her aching ribcage, trying to make the pain go away unsuccessfully.

"Well, you did cut off it's hand, and almost severed it's spine." Jace commented, making Lilyana laugh, which just made the pain in her abdomen worse.

"Fuck." she cursed, "Don't make me laugh."

He just chuckled, that annoying yet hot chuckle, that made Lilyana want to kick his balls, and kiss him at the same time. So conflicted.

"You know. You could just give me an Iratze, and be done with it." Lilyana said, a tad annoyed that he was making her heal like a mundane.

"I'm bored." she whined.

"You just got in here." Jace said, turning to look at her. She just shrugged her shoulder, and then immediately regretted it.

"Ahhh…. Fucking Forsaken." she winced.

"You use a terrible amount of bad language." He commented, walking over to the bed and taking a look at her shoulder.

"Dislocated?" she asked. He nodded.

"Great." she sighed, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Relocating my shoulder. I've done it a hundred times." she said, using her right hand to grab her left bicep. She took in a deep breath, and quickly popped it back into place, letting out a throaty growl at the intensity of the pain.

"Ow. Ok done." she said, rotating her shoulder.

"You good?" Izzy asked.

"I'm better now. Except for the fact that I'm ready to kick Jace's ass for not letting my heal myself." she answered, sickly sweet, her eyes darting towards Jace, a cheshire grin gracing her lips.

"Ya. Like to see you try with 4 or so broken ribs." he said sarcastically turning away from them, just long enough for Lilyana to give Izzy a look. Izzy handed her, her whip and stood back.

With a flick of her wrist, Lilyana sent the whip at Jace's ankles, and pulled, making him fall to the ground face first.

She pulled the whip away and handed it to a grinning Isabelle.

"Thank you." Lilyana said looking down at Jace.

"What was that you were saying? Couldn't kick your ass…"

He just rolled his eyes in reply and got up.

"Ok but seriously I will beat the shit out of you if you don't give me my stele." she said, her once sweet tone, turned to a threatening one. He complied, and handed the wand like object, with the blue glowing tip to her. She smiled and took it graciously.

"Now was that so hard." Lilyana said, giving him a mocking smile.

Jace was about to reply, but then the door opened, and Hodge appeared in the doorway.

"Chinese is here." Hodge said turning around and down the corridor.

* * *

They were all in the kitchen, with a mundane. Lilyana noticed him staring at her and gave him quick smile.

"Who?" she asked.

"Simon Lewis. Clary's friend." he said, fixing his glasses. For a mundane, he was kinda cute. Her eyes went up and down his body, stopping at his shirt that read 'MADE IN BROOKLYN'.

"Nice shirt." Lilyana complemented, "I actually have a couple shirts like that, that I brought from home." she added.

"Cool." he answered.

"So, um.. why are you here?" she asked, looking over at Clary.

"Well when you were unconscious, we brought you back here, but Madam Dorothea heard what happened, and saw the dead Forsaken, when it fell down the stairs, so we had to go back to talk to her. Clary ended up going through a portal to Luke Garroway, or Lucian Graymarks house and we found him hiding in the bushes." Jace answered, jerking him thumb at Simon.

"Lucian Graymark?! Holy shit!" Lilyana shouted. Everyone looked at her weirdly, but Hodge spoke up.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"Him and my father were in the circle. They were also good friends. He came over to our house sometimes. Nice guy." she said, looking over at Clary.

"How do you know him?" she asked, grabbing some noodles and scooping them onto her plate.

"He's my mothers best friend." she explained.

"Your mother?"

"Jocelyn Fray."

Lilyana's mouth fell to the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What?"

"Jocelyn, as in Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern!?" she asked, looking at Clary.

"No. Fray." Clary said, her tone harsh, as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Lilyana, don't." Jace said sternly.

"But she does realize that her mother is Valentine's wife." she said, earning a glare from Jace.

"Ya. I do." Clary answered, twirling her fork in her noodles.

"Ok, nevermind, how about the cup, where is it?" Lilyana asked.

"Valentine thinks Jocelyn has it, that's why he took her." Jace explained.

"God I hope he doesn't find it." Lilyana said, running a hand through her messy curls.

"Why? doesn't it make more of your kind?" Clary asked, looking confused.

"Yes, but it can only be used on children, why? I don't know. And it only works on a small amount of mundane children. The Clave only makes a handful of mundanes Nephilim for a reason. They have to go through extensive testing, which Valentine wouldn't bother with, and just take the 20% that work out." Lilyana said, holding the fork so tightly it bent in half.

"exactly why we need to find Clary's mother, to find the cup." Jace said, which Clary was completely fine with, it was Hodge who was not into the idea.

"Certainly not. Leave this to the shadow hunters that are of age to help, you are still a child in the Clave law." Hodge said.

"Ya, like I'm of age, and I definitely want to kick Valentine's ass." Lilyana said, grinning triumphantly at Jace.

"Hdge is right Jace," Alec intervened, "You may be the best Shadow Hunter our age, but Valentine is the best, period. It took an entire battle to take him down."

Lilyana just scoffed.

"Ya, a bunch of Nephilim and Downworlders died, and let's not forget, he's still alive!" Lilyana protested, cocking an eyebrow at Alec.

"Well that's why we need to find out where the cup is." Hodge said.

"How?" Clary asked.

"Your head." Jace said.

"And that's why the Silent Brothers are coming"


	6. Chapter 6

Lilyana almost choke on her food.

"What?!" her tone was almost threatening.

"Oh don't be so grouchy little sister. Their not in for _your_ head. Their here for her's" Clark said, pointing his fork at Clary.

"Why?"

"Apparently she's got some special information up their that she doesn't remember." Clark explained.

"The Silent Brothers creep the fuck out of me." she said.

"They creep everyone out. They have no eyes, and stitched up mouths. And when did you meet The Silent Brothers?" Jace asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"They questioned us on our parents murder. They thought it was suspicious that it was Abbadon." Clark answered, his voice slightly straining at the words.

"And they were right. That mother fu-"

"Tsk tsk sister. Do I need to wash your mouth out with soup?" Clark asked sarcastically.

"I'd like to see you try." Lilyana said, getting up and taking a challenging step towards him. He launched out of his seat and ran towards her, but she jumped up in the air, and flipped over him, sprinting down the corridor.

She went all the way to her room, and locked the door. She did not feel like choking on soap tonight, or ever for that matter.

She walked over to her bed, and stripped down into nothing, leaving her clothes neatly folded on the bed. She strode over to the bathroom and walked into it.

Lilyana stood in front of the basin, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes moved over her rune covered body, stopping at the long white scar on her abdomen. She traced a delicate finger over the smooth skin of the wound.

When she first got it, she saw it as an imperfection, but now she sees it as a trophy. Proof to show the battles she's fought, and won.

She walked away from the mirror, and over to the marble tiled shower, opened the glass door, and stepping it.

She closed the door, and turned the shower on. She began adjusting the heat until it was perfect.

She welcomed the newfound feeling of warmth with opened arms. The lightness of the water trailing down her exposed body.

Somehow her thoughts wandered off to thinking about Jace. Why? She doesn't know, they just did.

The feeling of his silky gold hair in between her fingers, his soft lips on hers, her fingers running over the chiseled perfection of his chest…

_'No. Stop this now.'_ Lilyana thought, mentally slapping herself for her thought. Sure he was gorgeous but she's not in love with him. Is she? No, noe she's not. And never will be.

She turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing the fluffy white towel on the rack, and wrapping it around herself.

As she was about to take her towel off, there was a knock at her. It was probably Izzy.

She walked over to the door to open it and to her surprise it was_Jace_.

For some odd reason Jace decided to go see Lilyana. He kept telling himself it was to talk about The Silent Brothers being here, but he knew it wasn't.

When he got to her door, he knocked once, and took about seconds and slowly the door opened, presenting a dripping wet Lilyana, in nothing but white towel reaching just above mid-thigh.

She was obviously not expecting him, or she would have gotten dressed first.

She gripped at the top of the towel, holding it in place.

"Hey… something you need?" she asked, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Ya I just wanted to..um.. see how you were with The Silent Brothers coming here. It must be a lot." he answered, just the slightest bit flustered.

_'What? Since when does the Jace Wayland get flustered?'_ he thought.

Even when her inhuman blue eyes look into his, and seem like their boring into his soul. Or when she laughs, that ridiculous, yet kontagious laugh. Or the fact that she's practically naked in front of me right now. He doesn't get lost for words, or embarrassed.

But right now it took everything in his not to wrap his arms around her, and make her,his.

"I'm fine." she answered, pulling him out of his reverie. He nodded, and they just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Um.. I'm tired so i'm just going to go to bed, But thank you for caring, Jace." she said, giving him a small smile, and slowly closing the door.

The next morning, Lilyana was woken up by and irritating knock on her door. She crawled out of bed and walked to the door.

She opened it to reveal a extremely frightened Clary.

"Are you ok?" Lilyana asked.

"Brother Jeremiah is here." she said. Lilyana flinched. She had completely forgot The Silent Brothers were coming here.

"Oh… um.. ok. Did you want me to take you down there?" Lilyana asked, feeling bad for the poor girl. Clary nodded, so Lilyana grabbed her sweater off the bed, and walked with Clary to the library.

Lilyana brought a nervous Clary to the library door and stopped.

"It gonna be fine Clary. I had to go up in front of a group of these guys. You just have one." Lilyana said reassuringly pushing the double doors open to reveal Hodge and Jace sitting in the library, a little tense.

"Go on in Clary." Lilyana said. Clary took a cautious step inside, stopping in the middle of the room. From the shadows, emerged a tall, thin, hooded figure. Making absolutely no sound even as he walked.

_Brother Jeremiah._

_Correct my dear Lilyana. Always a pleasure to see you._ Brother Jeremiah's voice flowed into her head, making Lilyana instantly tense up. Jace seemed to notice, because he took a step closer to her, like he was trying to protect her.

"You to, Brother Jeremiah." Lilyana answered respectfully.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I just came to drop Clary off. I'll be on my way." Lilyana said, turning around, and walking out the door. She walked up the stairs, and back into her room. She decided to change into training clothes. After seeing Brother Jeremiah she has the serious case of the jitters.

She pulled off her sweater, pajama shorts, and tank top. trading them for a black sports bra, black biker shorts, and running shoes.

Now ready, she headed for the training room.

Seeing Lilyana tense up like that, made Jace, for some reason, take a protective step closer to her.

"You too, Brother Jeremiah." Lilyana answered, her voice slightly shaky, not that anyone noticed.

He knew The Silent Brothers creeped her out, they creep everyone out. But she was terrified, but hiding it pretty damn well.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I just came to drop Clary off. I'll be on my way." Lilyana said, turning around, and walking out the door. Jace just stood there looking back at the door where Lilyanna just fled.

_Why was she so scared?_


	7. Chapter 7

Lilyana had spent a good 3 hours in the training room, just trying to get rid of her extra energy from the scare she got, from seeing Brother Jeremiah. Though it wasn't working. The mutilated face of The Silent Brother`s kept popping up in her head.

The memory of her, barely, 16 year old self standing in the middle of a large room in The Silent City, still fresh in her mind like it happened yesterday.

Like being in a courtroom in front of the jury, deciding whether you were guilty or innocent. Except the jury were a bunch of of crazy powerful shadowhunters, with no eyes and stitched up mouths, searching through your head where your most private thoughts are stored.

Not very settling. And poor Clary was going through it right now. Only one, but still. Having someone shuffling through your head like it's an Ipod just isn't something anybody would want at 5 in the morning.

"I think you gave the punching bag enough." said a voice from the doorway of the training room.

Lilyana quickly turned around, to see a smug looking Jace, as usual, leaning on the door frame of the door. Scanning her body up and down. She didn't care. She knew she had a perfect figure, and wasn't modest about it, but didn't go around bragging about it like a certain blonde prick she knew….

"Nice outfit. You should dress like that more. Minus the sweat." Jace said, smirking.

"Ya well, if you don't watch your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your tongue." Lilyana said, turning around, and picking up the punching bag she unknowingly blew off it's chain.

"I'm terrified." he said, emotionless. Within the next second, Lilyana spun around, a dagger in her hand, and flung at at Jace, purposely hitting the wall only and inch from his face.

"I bet your are." she retorted, throwing the punching bag against the wall and walking over to her water bottle, taking a swig, and placing it back on the bench.

"How did it go?" she asked curiously.

Jace sighed, and walked over towards her.

"Not well. Apparently he wasn't strong enough on his own to beat the block so-"

Before he could finish Lilyana spat the water that was in her mouth all over the training room floor, even hitting Jace.

"You have be kidding." Lilyana said, her eyes widening.

"You didn't even know wha-"

"She's going to The Silent City?" she asked rhetorically, knowing she was right. Jace proved it by staying silent. Ever muscle in her body tensed.

"I know your feelings about going there bu-"

"No." Lilyana said simply, walking past Jace, and leaving the training room, slamming the doors shut loudly behind her.

After a definitely needed shower, Lilyana walked over to her bed, and pulled on her black leggings, navy tank top, and white sweater.

She walked out of her room, and in

* * *

to Isabelle's, knowing she would be up.

Lilyana knocked on the door, and heard a sing-song voice call to her to come in. The door swung open, to reveal a overly cheery, if possible, Isabelle. She was standing in front of her closet, pulling out dresses, or pieces of fabric, out of her closet, piling them on the floor.

"What are you doing, Iz?" Lilyana asked, walking into the room cautiously, avoiding the stacks of clothes, and concealed weapons.

Izzy turned around, beaming at Lilyana. Lilyana gave her a suspicious look, and flopped down on the bed.

"Well I have to find you something to wear tonight. And you have to help me. I may be a fashion/battle goddess but I can't seem to find an clothes to wear for tonight." Izzy answered, turning back to her messy closet, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok." Lilyana said, walking into Izzy's closet, and taking a look.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked, turning towards Izzy.

"Magnus Bane is throwing a party, and one of the vampires at Pandemonium was handing out invitations to it so... so we have to look spectacular." Izzy explained. but what happened shocked her so much, she sweared that her electrum whip sent a pulse through her body.

Lilyana was bouncing up and down, clapping and squealing like an actual teenage girl would.

"What?"

"I know Magnus! We have to go!" Lilyana beamed, running around the closet, shuffling through the racks frantically.

"You know the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Izzy asked.

"Ya. When we first moved to here, we actually stayed in New York, and my mom took me to Magnus to remove me and Clark's sight. It didn't work though. but me and Mags became good friends." Lilyana explained, grabbing clothes off the racks.

"Mags… Ughhh! Whatever, as long as you're excited." Izzy said.

"Ok how about this?"

Lilyana held up a short, flowy leather skirt, and a sequenced singlet. Isabelle nodded and threw the clothes onto her bed.

For a good couple minutes they searched for clothes, in the closet, and the piled on the floor.

"So…. what happened with Brother Jeremiah?" Izzy asked.

"Apparently it didn't work well with only him. She's in The Silent City, in front of them all. I feel bad, but pissed at the same time. Jace actually tried to ask if I would come along. Because I would just love to watch him gawk over his new damsel in distress and have to be around the Silent Brothers." Lilyana said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Isabelle chuckled, walking out of the closet, and sitting on the bed. Lilyana followed, and crossed her legs, looking over at her friend.

"No, just annoyance. Whenever she's around he always acts like the knight in shining armor. It gets annoying." Lilyana defended herself, but Isabelle was having none of that.

"Bullshit my friend, bullshit."

"Nope."

"So, you can look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't have any feelings for Jace." Isabelle said.

"No, I have feelings for him, but you have to be more specific of what sort of feelings." Lilyana said smugly.

"You know the first part of smartass is smart. Without it, your just an ass." Isabelle retorted.

"Tell Jace that." Lilyana chuckled, "And my brother while you're at it."

"Don't change the subject. I know you like him, and sure he protects Clary, but it's because she's weak, and needs it. You on the other hand are strong, and don't. And anyways, he looks at you like your an angel that fell from heaven, naked, with Mu Shu Pork." Isabelle said, earning a bra being tossed at her by Lilyana.

"A bunch of guys look at me like that."

"But Jace never looks at a girl like that, and if he does, he hides it. With you, he can't." Isabelle said.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Nope."

"Yes"

"No."

"Ye-"

"Stop, this is ridiculous." Lilyana said.

"But it does. You deserve to be happy. I say, dress super sexy tonight for Jace and have him drool over you. With your body, he'll be like putty in your hands." Isabelle said.

"Well I'm going to have to be practically naked, he saw me in a towel already." Lilyana said, lying down on the bed, and staring up at the ceiling. Just then, a piece of cloth was thrown over her eyes. Lilyana picked it up and examined it. it was a black version of the dress Marilyn Monroe wore in The Seven Year Itch, but it also was shorter and showed much more cleavage.

"Hey isn't this the dress those old ladies scolded us for?" Lilyana asked. Isabelle just nodded, looking over the shoe racks.

"You came through with practically naked." Lilyana said, turning to look at Isabelle.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"We need shoes." Izzy said.

"Duh." she added.

"Whatever." Lilyana said dismissively.

Wait…" Izzy said, turning slowly around towards Lilyana.

"What?"

"Jace saw you in a towel?" she asked, walking slowly towards Lilyana.

"You just caught that, now?" Lilyana asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh shut up. I was thinking about how cute you two would be! I can't believe he saw you in a towel!" Izzy said.

"Oh god…" Lilyana mumbled.

"He saw you in a towel, and you think he's going to gawk over Clary?" Izzy asked, with disbelief.

Lilyana just shrugged and sat up.

"I don't know. I think that red hair is an eye catcher."

"And so are your boobs." Izzy said nonchalantly. Lilyana gave Izzy a weird look, and crossed her arms her breasts, jokingly.

"Oh stop being smutty. It's not a lesbian thing. It's a fact." Izzy stated, turning back to the closet.

"Ok let's just get ba-"

A knock on the door cut into Lilyana sentence. Izzy didn't notice because she was in her closet of no return. So Lilyana got up and open the door.

"Yes, Jace?" Lilyana said.

"Me and Clary just got back, we were going to head to Taki's. We were just wondering id=f any of you wanted to c-"

"YES!" Izzy said, jumping out of her closet. Lilyana turned around, and bursted out laughing.

"Izzy, you have a bra on your head." Lilyana chuckled. Izzy pulled her baby blue bra off her head and threw it at Lilyana, who ducked. It ended up hitting Jace in the face.

"Thanks Iz. I always wanted one." Jace said sarcastically, picking up the bra with two fingers and threw it back into the room instantly, like it made out of hot metal.

"Shut up. Let's go. I'm hungry." Izzy said, pushing them out the door.

* * *

They all got to Taki's and sat in one of the six seater, red leather, diner booths. All of them were looking through the menu's, and everything sounded decent.1

"So, how did the meeting with the Mutilators go?" Lilyana asked, looking up from her menu, to where Jace and Alec sat.

"Um… it went, well. We got what we needed, sort of." Jace said.

"Sort of?" Lilyana asked suspiciously.

"Ya, we have yet another person to meet. Magnus Bane." Jace said, looking back at his menu.

"Well looks we're all going. Yippe."

"What do you mean? Going where?" Jace asked, looking back into Lilyana's eyes.

"Magnus Bane his throwing a party. me and Isabelle were going to go together, but I guess we can all go." Lilyana answered.

"Who's Magnus Bane." It was Clary who spoke up this time.

"High Warlock of Brooklyn, and an old friend of mine."

"What? How do you know the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Because I do. It's a long story for another time." Lilyana said, dismissing the conversation.

"ok.. so a party?"Alec spoke up.

"Yes. Magnus throws spectacular parties. You'll love it." Lilyana said, quite excitedly.

"but we're not there for the party. It's t unblock Clary's memory.": Jace pointed out. Lilyana just rolled her eyes and shut her menu abruptly.

"Fine then. You and Clary can do the important boring stuff. Isabelle, Alec, and I will be having fun, which is what we were originally going to do. I'm, not missing out on a chance to hang out with an old friend, so that Clary can remember, who knows what." Lilyana snapped. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Ok, nice talk. I have to go see Clark."

She got out of the booth, and walked out of Taki's. The cold wind blew right in her face as she stepped out the door. _Brisk._

* * *

**I'm working on Magnus' party, and hopefully publishing it today or tomorrow, cause I'm really excited for that part. The Hotel Dumort and Magnus' party were my favourite scenes in the book. But for the Hotel Dumort I'm going to have the whole gang there.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lilyana was probably a block away from the Institute now. But she didn't even notice, she was deep in her own thoughts. Thinking about the mini bitch fit she just pulled. Completely uncalled for? Definitely. But at the same time, she didn't care. Her and Isabelle wanted to have fun, and Jace made it into yet another important shadow hunter thingy, about Clary.

She was pulled out of her reverie when, her face hit a cold, metal surface. She shook her head slightly, and looked up. She was in front of the Institute. She pushed open the large doors, and let them hut close with a loud bang behind her.

She was immediately lifted into the air, and thrown over a broad shoulder. She wasn't scared though, she knew exactly who it was.

"Clark you arse face! Put me down!" She screamed and kicked him in the gut, yet he didn't budge.

"Now is that any way to speak to your loving brother?" he asked.

"Loving brother? Where? All I see is an arse face brother." Lilyana answered, still squirming in her brothers iron tight grip.

"Why the fuck are you so strong?"

"Well people have compared me to superman…"

Lilyana cut him off, by finally getting a good swing, and hitting him where it hurts most. Ya, there.

He instantly dropped her, and she landed gracefully on her feet, as he doubled over, clutching his…. well you get it.

After a minute, Clark finally got up, his face red as a tomato. Without wasting time, he lounged for her.

Jace and the others left Taki's and were now in front of the Institute, where they heard banging, crashing, and screaming. They all ran inside, pulling out their weapons, only to see Clark and Lilyana wrestling in the foyer.

It was hysterical. Lilyana was on her back, with Clark straddling her hips. He was getting some hard smacks to the face, but stood his ground. He was tough.

"Get off me you fat oaf!" Lilyana shouted, pulling at her brothers hair. That sent everyone over the top. Everyone was laughing, which caught the attention of Clark. Lilyana took her chance, and rolled them over, leaving her on top.

She laughed at her brothers dumbfounded face.

"Ha! I win bitch!" Lilyana shouted and triumph.

"You won the battle, but not the war little sister." Clark retorted, pushing Lilyana off him. She hopped onto her feet and stuck her tongue out at her brother like a 5 year old.

"You two are fucking ridiculous." Izzy exclaimed. Though she was still laughing her ass off at the two.

"Like you're not like this with your brother." Lilyana retorted.

"Ya whatever." Isabelle said, walking towards the elevator. Lilyana followed, and the second she was in, the gate closed.

It was probably probable 11:00, and everyone was getting ready for Magnus' party. Except for Clary, who Isabelle went to go wake up.

Lilyana on the other hand, was held captive in Isabelle's room. She was wearing the black dress from this morning, which was much shorter than it looked, black, 7 inch thigh high boots concealing her stele and seraph blade, and fingerless black leather gloves. She had a leather, mid-riff jacket on, and over it her bow and arrows. She didn't really have to hide them. They were going to Magnus Banes. Who would care? Wait, everyone. Magnus doesn't like death at his parties.

"Ok, Clary, I think I can find you something, but you sit on the bed," Isabelle walked over to the closet before continuing ,"No offence but you're really short so I think I can give you a long shirt, and it could be a dress."

"None taken." Clary answered, taking a seat on Isabelle's queen size bed.

"What can I do?" Lilyana asked, walking over to lean against the wall. Isabelle turned around, and her eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"By the angel! Lil you look so hot!" he screamed running over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Iz. But seriously, how can I help?" Lilyana said, as Isabelle pulled away.

"Do her make up. I have to find something for her to wear, and for me. By the way, we leave in an hour." she said, running off back into her closet of no return.

"Ok," Lilyana said, turning her eyes over to Clary, who looked a little nervous,"Let's get you ready."

She got up and walked over to the messy vanity table, and took a seat on the stool in front of it. Lilyana walked over, and moved Clary's hair out of her face with an elastic.

"Hmmm…."

"Hmmm… what?" Clary asked, turning her head towards Lilyana.

"I'm thinking about what to do."

"Um…"

"I got it." Lilyana shouted, as she turned clary's head towards the mirror.

"Close your eyes."

An hour later, Clary and Isabelle were finally ready. Clary was in a short black dress, fish nets, and black lace up boots.

"Oh my god. I look like my mom." Clary said, looking at her reflection with awe struck eyes. Her cheekbones looked sharp and angular, her eyes deep-set, mysterious, and a luminous green. Her hair pulled up into an elegant swirl on the top of her head, held in place with sparkling pins.

"I know. From what I remember, your mom was always so beautiful." Lilyana said, admiring her work.

"Well, I think it looks absolutely amazing." Isabelle interrupted. She was wearing a long silvery skirt and a sequined top, and her nails were painted like glittering coins. Strands of silver beads were caught in her dark hair.

"I have to admit, I think we all look pretty damn good." Lilyana said.

"Do I need any weapons?" Clary asked. Lilyana turned towards her, and smiled.

"Don't worry, everyone else has a shit load. You'll be fine." she reassured the girl.

Isabelle smiled, kicking her feet up so that her anklets jingled like Christmas bells.

"These, for instance. The left one is gold, which is poisonous to demons, and the right one is blessed iron, in case I run across any unfriendly vampires or even faeries—faeries hate iron. They both have strength runes carved into them, so I can pack a hell of a kick."

"Demon hunting and fashion," Clary said. "I never would have thought they went together."

Isabelle laughed out loud. "You'd be surprised."

The boys were waiting for them in the foyer. They were wearing black, even Simon, in a slightly too big pair of black pants and his own shirt turned inside out to hide the logo. He was standing uncomfortably to the side while Jace, Clark and Alec slouched together against the wall, looking bored. Simon glanced up as Isabelle strode into the foyer, her gold whip coiled around her wrist, her metal ankle chains chiming like bells. Lilyana expected him to look stunned when he saw Isabelle, but his eyes slid past her to Clary, where they rested with a look of astonishment.

Clark followed Simon's gaze, but his rested on Lilyana.

"Their they are. Sister, what the fuck is that?" Clark asked, getting the attention of the two boys beside him.

"A dress Iz forced me into." Lilyana said, walking down the last step to go stand beside her brother, who was raising a questioning eyebrow at Isabelle. Isabelle just shrugged it off, and walked over to Simon, who was still looking over at Clary.

"What is that?" he demanded, straightening up. "That you're wearing, I mean."

Clary looked down at herself. She'd thrown a light jacket on and grabbed her backpack from her room. It was slung over her shoulder, bumping familiarly between her shoulder blades. But Simon wasn't looking at her backpack; he was looking at her legs as if he'd never seen them before.

"It's a dress, Simon," Clary said dryly. "I know I don't wear them that much, but really."

"I like the dress," Jace interrupted, walking over towards Clary, "It needs a little something extra, though."

"So now you're a fashion expert?" Her voice came out unevenly.

He took something out of his jacket and handed it to her. It was a long thin dagger in a leather sheath. The hilt of the dagger was set with a single red stone carved in the shape of a rose.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't even know how to use that—"

He pressed it into her hand, curling her fingers around it.

"You'd learn." interrupted Lilyana,"It's in your blood."

She drew her hand back slowly. "All right."

"I could give you a thigh sheath to put that in," Isabelle offered. "I've got tons."

"CERTAINLY NOT," said Simon.

"Lilyana?" Isabelle asked, turning towards her.

"I don't think so, she already looks enough like a hooker." Clark interrupted, earning a hard punch square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back slightly

"Fuck you Clark." Lilyana said.

"Oh shut up, it was a joke."

"I know."

"And one last thing," Jace said, making Lilyana and Clark turn towards him. He reached

over and pulled the sparkling pins out of her hair.

"Much better," he said, and she thought this time that maybe his voice slightly uneven.

"Ok, let's go." Lilyana said, irritated.

The directions on the invitation took them to a largely industrial neighborhood in Brooklyn whose streets were lined with factories and warehouses. Some, Lilyana could see, had been converted into lofts and galleries. It look very familiar. They were on the right track.

She was behind everyone, usually would be in front, but didn't feel like watching Jace gawk over what Clary was wearing. Didn't want him doing the same to her either. It's uncomfortable.

"Your abnormally slow today." A curious voice whispered in Lilyana's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I feel like it, Jace."

"Well could you not, and hurry up." His voice was annoyingly impatient, and she wasn't in any mood to be bossed around.

"No."

"Listen I don't feel like having to turn around to make sure you haven't been attacked."

"That's your job with Clary, Mister Protector." Lilyana snapped, her tone harsher than she expected

"There's a fine line between sarcasm and hostility, and you just passed it. What's up?"

"Oh sorry for not being cheery in your presents, but I wouldn't call it hostility."

"You're dodging the question."

"Well I saw Brother Jeremiah this morning, A nice horrific wake up call." Lilyana said.

"What happened with the Silent Brothers and you. It has to be more than just asking question about what happened with your mom and brother."

"It just reminded me that Valentine's still out there, waiting, plotting. An unsettling thought, don't you think?" she asked, turning to look into his beautiful gold eyes.

"I-"

"This is the right street!" called Isabelle, a quarter of a block ahead. They were on a narrow avenue lined with old warehouses.

"Yep this is it." Lilyana said, speeding up to catch up to Izzy, when someone set a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Couldn't agree more."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jace!" It was Alec. He was standing on the pavement, not far away.

Jace turned, his hand falling away from Lilyana's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Think we're in the right place?" Alec was pointing at something Lilyana couldn't see; it was hidden behind the bulk of a large black car.

"What's that?" Jace joined Alec and Lilyana heard him laugh. Coming around the car, she saw what they were looking at: several motorcycles, sleek and silvery, with low-slung black chassis. Oily-looking tubes and pipes slithered up and around them, ropy as veins.

"Vampires." Jace said.

"They look like motorcycles to me." said Simon, joining them with Isabelle at his side. She frowned at the bikes.

"They are, but they've been altered to run on demon energies," Lilyana explained, walking past Isabelle and towards one of the bikes, "Vampires use them—it lets them get around at at night."

"I've heard some of the bikes can fly." said Alec eagerly,"Or go invisible at the flick of a switch. Or operate under water."

Jace had jumped down off the curb and was circling the bikes, examining them. He reached out a hand and stroked one of the bike. It had words painted along the side, in silver: nox invictus.

"Victorious night," he translated.

Alec was looking at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Lilyana saw Jace slide his hand back inside his jacket. "Nothing."

"Well, hurry up," said Isabelle. "I didn't get this dressed up to watch you mess around in the gutter with a bunch of motorcycles."

"They are pretty to look at," said Jace, hopping back up on the pavement. "You have to admit that."

"So am I," said Isabelle, who didn't look inclined to admit anything. "Now hurry up."

Jace was looking at Clary. "This building," he said, pointing at the red brick warehouse. "Is this the one?"

Clary exhaled. "I think so," she said uncertainly. "They all look the same."

"And I know so." Lilyana interjected, walking past the bikes, and towards the building. Isabelle followed, mounting the steps with a determined stride. The rest of them followed, crowding close to one another in the foul-smelling entryway. A naked bulb hung from a cord overhead, illuminating a large metal-bound door and a row of apartment buzzers along the left wall. Only one had a name written over it: bane.

Isabelle pressed the buzzer. Nothing happened. She pressed it again. She was about to press it a third time when Alec caught her wrist. "Don't be rude," he said.

She glared at him. "Alec—"

The door flew open.

A slender man standing in the doorway regarded them curiously. It was Isabelle who recovered herself first, flashing a brilliant smile. "Magnus? Magnus Bane?"

"That would be me." The man blocking the doorway was as tall and thin as a rail, his hair a crown of dense black spikes.

Lilyana remembered everything about him, from the curve of his sleepy eyes and the gold tone of his evenly tanned skin. He wore jeans and a black shirt covered with dozens of metal buckles. His eyes were crusted with a raccoon mask of charcoal glitter, his lips

painted a dark shade of blue. He raked a ring-laden hand through his spiked hair and regarded them thoughtfully. "Children of the Nephilim," he said. "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you."

"And here I thought you missed me Maggie." Lilyana said, stepping in front of Isabelle. Magnus' dark blue lips contorted into a huge grin, as he wrapped his arms around Lilyana's neck.

"Oh I didn't see you dear! How have you been?" he greeted her, unwrapping himself from her.

"I've been good." she answered.

"Well I guess you can come in. But," he plucked the stele out of Jace's hand, and put it back in Jace's jeans, "Keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter."

They pushed past Jace. Only Isabelle stopped to shake her head. "Try not to piss him off, please. Then he won't help us."

Jace looked bored. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so." Isabelle flounced past him in a swirl of skirts.

Magnus's apartment was at the top of a long flight of rickety stairs. Lilyana and Clark walked up beside Magnus, catching up, while the others trailed behind.

They all got to Magnus's front door.

The loft was huge and almost totally empty of furniture. Floor-to-ceiling windows were smeared with a thick film of dirt and paint, blocking out most of the ambient light from the street. Big metal pillars wound with colored lights held up an arched, sooty ceiling. Doors torn off their hinges and laid across dented metal garbage cans made a makeshift bar at one end of the room. A lilac skinned woman was ranging drinks along the bar in tall, glasses that tinted the fluid inside them: blood red, cyanosis blue, poison green. Even for a New York bartender she worked with an amazingly speedy efficiency—probably helped along by the fact that she had a second set of long, graceful arms to go with the first..

"You like the party?"

Lilyana turned to see Magnus lounging against one of the pillars. His eyes shone in the darkness. Glancing around, Lilyana saw that Jace and the others were gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

She smile. "Is it in honor of anything?"

"It's Chairman Meow's birthday."

"Ohhh yay! Where is the little guy?" Lilyana asked, looking around for the cat.

He unhitched himself from the pillar, looking solemn. "I don't know. He ran away."

Lilyana pouted, and patted Magnus on the back. She turned back to look at the crowd and spotted Jace, Alec and Clary. Alec looked sullen as usual. Jace was wearing a strand of tiny glowing flowers around his neck and seemed pleased with himself , and Clary beside him.

"Where are Simon and Isabelle?" Lilyana said.

"On the dance floor." He pointed. She could just see them on the edge of the packed square of bodies. Simon was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking uncomfortable. Isabelle was slinking in a circle around him, trailing her fingers across his chest. She was looking at him as if she were planning to drag him off into a corner to have sex.

"Look," Jace said, turning to Magnus, "we really need to talk to—"

"MAGNUS BANE!" The deep, booming voice belonged to a surprisingly short man who looked to be in his early thirties.

He was compactly muscular, with a bald head shaved smooth and a pointed goatee. He leveled a trembling finger at Magnus.

"Someone just poured holy water into the gas tank on my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All the pipes are melted."

"Melted?" murmured Magnus. "How dreadful."

"I want to know who did it." The man bared his teeth, showing long pointed canine. These were as thin and sharp as needles.

"I thought you swore there'd be no wolf-men here tonight, Bane."

"I invited none of the Moon's Children," Magnus said, examining his glittery nails. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike, they weren't a guest of mine, and are therefore …" He offered a sarcastic smile, "Not my responsibility."

The vampire roared with rage, jabbing his finger toward Magnus. "Are you trying to tell me that—"

Magnus's glitter-coated index finger twitched just a fraction, ever so slightly.

Mid-roar the vampire gagged and clutched at his throat. His mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"You've worn out your welcome," Magnus said lazily, opening his eyes very wide.

"Now go." He splayed the fingers of his hand, and the vampire turned as smartly as if someone had grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He marched back into the crowd, heading toward the door.

Jace whistled under his breath. "That was impressive."

"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus cast his eyes toward the ceiling. "I know. What is her problem?"

"Her time of the month? If it's possible for vampires." Lilyana offered, causing Jace, Clark and Magnus to snicker.

Even Alec made a choking noise. After a moment Lilyana recognized it as laughter. He ought to do that more often.

"We put the holy water in his gas tank, you know," he said.

"ALEC," said Jace. "Shut up."

"I assumed that," said Magnus, looking amused. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

"Oops?" Lilyana said, shrugging her shoulders

"One less leech with a fancy ride," said Jace. "My heart bleeds."

"I heard some of them can make their bikes fly," put in Alec, who looked animated for once. He was almost smiling.

"Merely an old witches' tale," said Magnus, his cat's eyes glittering. "So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker bikes?"

"No." Jace was all business again. "We need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere private."

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Am I in trouble with the Clave?"

"No," said Jace.

"Probably not," said Alec. "Ow!" He glared at Jace, who had kicked him sharply in the ankle.

"No," Jace repeated. "We can talk to you under the seal of the Covenant. If you help us, anything you say will be confidential."

"Ok this is the work part, a.k.a their part. I'm here for the party and to see an old friend. Have fun, I'll be at the bar if you need me. Come on Clark." Lilyana said, walking away from the four and pulling Clark along with her.

"Yes. Please go. This meeting is only for not failed spells" Magnus yelled after them. Lilyana turned around and grinned at him.

"Oh don't get bitchy with me Maggie because your spell was as useless on me and the A and Y in Okay." Lilyana said.

"What did I say about calling my me Maggie. That's a girl name." Magnus whined.

"Well you wear more makeup than any girl I know so…"

Magnus just scoffed and began to walk into the large crowd.

"I know he has this whole "Bitch please, I'm Magnus Bane" thing going on, but really he's a sweetheart." Lilyana said, before turning on her heel, and walking over to the bar.

Lilyana took a seat at the bar with her brother, and was later joined by Isabelle and Simon.

"Hey." Isabelle said, slipping on to the stool beside Lilyan, and Simon slipping in beside Isabelle.

"Hi." Simon said awkwardly.

"Ok, let's get some drinks." Lilyana said, motioning over the bar tender.

"Four shots of the strongest normal alcohol you have." Lilyana said to the women, who just nodded and walked off to get their drinks.

"Ok, whatever you do, always say normal when getting anything understood?" Clark warned, looking at all of them.

Everyone just nodded.

The bartender came back with 4 shots of an amber liquid, and put it on the counter.

"Thank you." Lilyana said, as the women turned around, and walked off.

Clark handed everyone a glass, and held his firmly in his hand.

"Ok, 1…..2….3!"

They all brought the glass to their lips and tilted their heads back. Lilyana was the first to slam her glass back on the makeshift bar counter.

"Ha! I win, as always." Lilyana yelled triumphantly.

"Ok, that's just round one. Don't get too cocky." Simon joked.

"I would usually agree with that Simon, but I've been with my sister for 19 years, and I've learned she's the best drinker you'll ever meet." Clark said, waving at the bartender for more.

"Ok, round 2 coming up!"

"Isabelle! You can't hold your alcohol!" lilyana chuckled, as Isabelle stumbled around, with Simon trying to hold her up.

"Ok, can we get some water over here!"Clark said. A minute later, there were 2 glasses of water on the bar.

"Ok, here Isabelle, drink up." Lilyana said, as she handed Isabelle a glass.

"Ok Clark you watch the kids, I'll go get the others to hurry up. Isabelle needs to go home, or undrunk herself. If that's a word." Lilyana said, walking towards Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus's bedroom was a riot of color: canary-yellow sheets and bedspread draped over a mattress on the floor, electric blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and makeup than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor -to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor.

Jace and Alec were standing behind Clary, who was standing as well.

Magnus exhaled irritably. "As Oscar Wilde once said, 'To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness.'"

"I will admit, my dad was a careless bastard, that can burn in hell for all I care, but my mom…. tsk tsk Magnus." Lilyana said, causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Aww yes, but you have also lost your brother, so that just makes it tragic." Magnus said in his defence, obviously not meaning for his friend to hear that.

"Did Oscar Wilde say that load of shit too?" Lilyana asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"No, he's not smart enough to."

Lilyana just chuckled. "Whatever help you sleep at night Mags."

"Also Izzy is drunk, though she is getting better. As much as I'd like to stay, we can't." she added.

"Well then, let's go." Jace said,walking past Lilyana as the rest followed. But Lilyana stayed still, and stared at Magnus, a smirk gracing her red lips.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at Alec. You got to hots for the tall, dark, and mysterious Lightwood." Lilyana chimed. If she didn't know better, she would say that Magnus just blushed.

"I'll leave you to your dirty fantasies Magnus."

And with that, Lilyana unhitched herself from the door frame, and walked back to the bar.

"Bitch." she heard Clary mutter.

"Um… something wrong?"

Clary whirled around, rage dancing in her emerald eyes like fire.

"Simon's a rat!"

"What! Wha-... How?" Lilyana said.

"He drank some blue drink from the bar. I tried to stop his but it was too late." Isabelle explained, looking a lot less drunk.

"Ughhh are you serious. I told him to not drink anything unless we got it for him." Lilyana, and she got down on her knees and looked under the bar. And there he was, hopefully. A brown rat, sitting under the bar, looking quite frightened. Lilyana stretched her hand out, and gently picked him up.

"Ok, got him." Lilyana said, as she stood up, and handed Simon to Clary.

"Oh thank god."

"Oh, poor baby," she said, almost as if he really were a pet. "Poor Simon, it'll be fine, I promise—"

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Jace said. "That's probably the closest he's ever gotten to second base."

"Shut up!" Clary glared at Jace furiously, but she did loosen her grip on the rat. His whiskers were trembling, whether in anger or agitation or simple terror.

"Get Magnus," she said sharply. "We have to turn him back."

"Let's not be hasty." Jace was actually grinning, the bastard. He reached toward Simon as if he meant to pet him.

"He's cute like that. Look at his little pink nose."

Simon bared long yellow teeth at Jace and made a snapping motion. Jace pulled his outstretched hand back.

"Izzy, go fetch our magnificent host."

"Why me?" Isabelle looked petulant.

"Because it's your fault the mundane's a rat, idiot," he said, "And we can't leave him here."

"You'd be happy to leave him if it weren't for her," Isabelle said, managing to inject the single syllable word with enough venom to poison an elephant. She stalked off, her skirt flouncing around her hips.

"I can't believe she let you drink that blue drink," Clary said to rat -Simon. "Now you see what you get for being so shallow."

Simon squeaked irritably. Lilyana heard someone chuckle and glanced up to see Magnus leaning over her. Isabelle stood behind him, her expression furious.

"Rattus norvegicus," said Magnus, peering at Simon. "A common brown rat, nothing exotic."

"I don't care what kind of rat he is," Clary said crossly. "I want him turned back."

Magnus scratched his head thoughtfully, shedding glitter. "No point," he said.

"That's what I said." Jace looked pleased.

"NO POINT?" Clary shouted, so loudly that Simon hid his head under her thumb. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE'S NO POINT?"

"Because he'll turn back on his own in a few hours," said Magnus. "The effect of the cocktails is temporary. No point working up a transformation spell; it'll just traumatize him. Too much magic is hard on mundanes, their systems aren't used to it."

"I doubt his system is used to being a rat, either," Clary pointed out. "You're a warlock, can't you just reverse the spell?"

Magnus considered. "No," he said.

"You mean you won't."

"Not for free, darling, and you can't afford me."

"Ahh yes we can. All we have to do his sell some lemonade, with crystal meth in it."Lilyana said matter-of-factly.

"I can't take a rat home on the subway either," Clary said, ignoring Lilyana's comment. "I'll drop him, or one of the MTA police will arrest me for transporting pests on the transit system." Simon chirped his annoyance. "Not that you're a pest, of course."

A girl who had been shouting by the door was now joined by six or seven others. The sound of angry voices rose above the hum of the party and the strains of the music. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he said, backing into the crowd, which closed behind him instantly.

Isabelle, wobbling on her sandals, expelled a gusty sigh. "So much for his help."

"You know," Alec said, "you could always put the rat in your backpack."

Shrugging off her pack, she found a hiding place for the small brown rat that had once been Simon.

"Ok put him in the bag and let's go." Lilyana said irritably, " And while you're at it stop trying to murder Isabelle with your eyes."

"At least someone cares." isabelle muttered under her breath.

The tight knot of shouting people by the door turned out to be more vampires, easily recognizable by the paleness of their skin and the dead blackness of their hair.

They were loudly complaining about their vandalized motorbikes and the fact that

some of their friends were missing and unaccounted for.

"They're probably drunk and passed out somewhere," Magnus said, waving long white fingers in a bored manner. "You know how you lot tend to turn into bats and piles of dust when you've downed a few too many Bloody Marys."

"They mix their vodka with real blood," Jace said in Lilyana's ear.

The pressure of his breath made her shiver. "Yes, I got that, thanks."

"We can't go around picking up every pile of dust in the place just in case it turns out to be Gregor in the morning," said a girl with a sulky mouth and painted-on eyebrows.

"Gregor will be fine. I rarely sweep," soothed Magnus. "I'm happy to send any stragglers back to the hotel come tomorrow—in a car with blacked-out windows, of course."

"But what about our motorbikes?" said a thin boy whose blond roots showed under his bad dye job. A gold earring in the shape of a stake hung from his left earlobe. "It'll take hours to fix them."

"You've got until sunrise," said Magnus, temper visibly fraying. "I suggest you get started." He raised his voice. "Alright, that's IT! Party's over! Everybody out!" He waved his arms, shedding glitter.

With a single loud twang the band ceased playing. A drone of loud complaint rose from the partygoers, but they moved obediently toward the doorway. None of them stopped to thank Magnus for the party.

"Come on." Jace pushed Clary toward the exit. The crowd was dense.

Lilyana saw someone bumped Clary's shoulder, hard, and she yelped and moved sideways, away from Jace. A hand brushed her backpack. She looked up and saw the vampire with the stake earring grinning at her. "Hey, pretty thing," he said.

"What's in the bag?"

"Holy water," said Lilyana , reappearing with Jace beside her as if they'd been conjured up like a genie.

"Oooh, Shadowhunters," said the vampire. "Scary." With a wink he melted back into the crowd.

"Vampires are such prima donnas," Magnus sighed from the doorway. "Honestly, I don't know why I have these parties."

"Because of Chairman Meow!" Lilyana huffed.

Magnus perked up. "That's true. Chairman Meow deserves my every effort." He glanced at her and the tight knot of Shadowhunters just behind her. "You on your way out?"

Jace nodded. "Don't want to overstay our welcome."

"What welcome?" Magnus asked. "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't except for a few. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, and as for you—" He dropped a glittery wink at Alec, who looked astounded. "Call me?"

Alec blushed and stuttered and probably would have stood there all night if Jace hadn't grasped his elbow and hauled him toward the door, Isabelle at their heels.

They were waiting for her outside the warehouse. Jace, hands in pockets, was leaning against the stairway railing and watching as the vampires stalked around their broken motorcycles, cursing and swearing. He had a faint smile on his face. Alec and Isabelle stood a little way off. Isabelle was wiping at her eyesl.

Isabelle and Alec, hurrying ahead, sounded like they were arguing with each other.

"It's not your fault," Alec was saying. He sounded weary, as if he'd been through this sort of thing with his sister before.

"But it ought to teach you not to go to so many Downworld parties," he added. "They're always more trouble than they're worth."

Isabelle sniffed loudly. "If anything had happened to him, I—I don't know what I would have done."

"Probably whatever it is you did before," said Alec in a bored voice. "It's not like you knew him all that well."

"That doesn't mean that I don't—"

"What? Love him?" Alec scoffed, raising his voice. "You need to know someone to love them."

"But that's not all it is." Isabelle sounded almost sad. "Didn't you have any fun at the party, Alec?"

"No."

"I thought you might like Magnus. He's nice, isn't he?"

"Nice?" Alec looked at her as if she were insane. "Kittens are nice. Warlocks are—" He hesitated. "Not," he finished, lamely.

"I thought you might hit it off." Isabelle's eye makeup glittered as bright as tears as she glanced over at her brother. "Get to be friends."

"I have friends," Alec said, and looked over his shoulder, almost as if he couldn't help it, at Jace.

But Jace, his golden head down, lost in thought, didn't notice.

"Fine then you and Magnus can be friend, with benefits." Lilyana said quietly, so no one else but those two could hear.

"Alec stuttered, and Lilyana just pat him on the back, and continued to walk with Clark behind her.

"What's wrong?" she heard Jace ask, and she could tell he was about to add something sarcastic, though he didn't. "Clary?"

"He's gone," she whispered. "Simon. He was in my backpack—"

"Did he climb out?" Lilyana asked turning around to look at them. Everyone stopped.

It wasn't an unreasonable question.

"Of course he didn't!" she screamed. "What, you think he wants to get smashed under someone's car, killed by a cat—"

"Clary—" jace said, but was cut off.

"Shut up!" she screamed, swinging the pack at him. "You were the one who said not to bother changing him back—"

Deftly he caught the pack as she swung it. Taking it out of her hand, he examined it. "The zipper's torn," he said. "From the outside. Someone ripped this bag open."

Shaking her head numbly, Clary could only whisper, "I didn't…"

"I know." His voice was gentle. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Ok, come one. We're going to Magnus'." Lilyana said, beginning to walk towards Magnus'

When they got their, Jace pressed the buzzer over Magnus's name.

"Jace," Clary said.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Do you think he's all right?"

"Simon?" He hesitated.

He didn't answer and pressed the buzzer again, harder.

This time Magnus answered it, his voice booming through the tiny entryway. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?"

Jace looked almost nervous. "Jace Wayland. Remember? I'm from the Clave."

"Oh, yes." Magnus seemed to have perked up. "Are you the one with the blue eyes?"

"He means Alec," Lilyana said helpfully, "Ya he's here with us. But this one is Jace. Also known as asshat if that's what you prefer."

"Ohhh goody.." Magnus sounded quite enthusiastic. "I suppose you'd better come up."

The warlock answered his door wearing a silk kimono printed with dragons, and a gold turban.

"I was sleeping," he said.

Jace looked as if he were about to say something rude, possibly about the turban, so Lilyana interrupted him. "Sorry to bother you—"

Something small and white peered around the warlock's ankles. It had zigzag gray stripes and tufted pink ears that made it

look more like a large mouse than a small cat.

"Chairman Meow!" Lilyana shouted in glee, picking up the cat, and petting it's soft fur, making it purr.

Magnus nodded. "He has returned."

Jace regarded the small tabby kitten with some scorn. "That's not a cat," he observed. "It's the size of a hamster."

"I am kindly going to forget you said that," said Magnu.

"Now, exactly what did you come here for?"

Clary held out the torn pack. "It's Simon. He's missing."

"Ah," said Magnus,"missing what, exactly?"

"Missing," Jace repeated, "as in gone, absent, notable for his lack of presence, disappeared."

"Maybe he's gone and hidden under something," Magnus suggested. "It can't be easy getting used to being a rat, especially for someone so dim-witted in the first place."

"Simon's not dim-witted," Clary protested angrily.

"It's true," Jace agreed. "He just looks dim-witted. Really his intelligence is quite average."

"When we were leaving, one of your guests brushed up against Clary. I think he tore her bag open and took the rat. Simon, I mean."

Magnus looked at him. "And?"

"And I need to find out who it was," said Jace steadily. "I'm guessing you know. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm thinking not much happens in your own apartment that you don't know about."

Magnus inspected a glittery nail. "You're not wrong."

"Please tell us," Clary said, "Please."

Magnus dropped his hand with a sigh. "Fine. I saw one of the vampire bike kids from the uptown lair leave with a brown rat in his hands. Honestly, I figured it was one of their own. Sometimes the Night Children turn into rats or bats when they get drunk."

Clary's hands were shaking. "But now you think it was Simon?"

"It's just a guess, but it seems likely."

"There's one more thing." Jace spoke calmly enough, but he was on alert now, the way he had been in the apartment before they'd found the Forsaken. "Where's their lair?"

"Their what?"

"The vampires' lair. That's where they went, isn't it?"

"I would imagine so." Magnus looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I need you to tell me where it is."

Magnus shook his turbaned head. "I'm not setting myself on the bad side of the Night Children for a mundane I don't even know."

"Wait," Clary interrupted. "What would they want with Simon? I thought they weren't allowed to hurt people…"

"My guess?" said Magnus, not unkindly. "They assumed he was a tame rat and thought it would be funny to kill a Shadowhunter's pet. They don't like you much, whatever the Accords might say—and there's nothing in the Covenant about not killing animals."

"They're going to kill him?" Clary said, staring.

"Not necessarily," said Magnus hastily. "They might have thought he was one of their own."

"In which case, what'll happen to him?" Clary said.

"Well, when he turns back into a human, they'll still kill him. But you might have a few more hours."

"Then you have to help us," Clary said to the warlock. "Otherwise Simon will die."

Magnus looked her up and down with a sort of clinical sympathy. "They all die, dear," he said. "You might as well get usedto it."

"Magnus…" Lilyana said.

He began to shut the door. Jace stuck out a foot, wedging it open. Magnus sighed. "What now?"

"You still haven't told us where the lair is," Jace said.

"And I'm not going to. I told you—"

It was Clary who cut him off, pushing herself in front of Jace. "You messed with my brain," she said. "Took my memories. Can't you do this one thing for me?"

"Or for me? Or Alec?" Lilyana said, putting the cat down, and caused Alec to choke slightly.

Somewhere in the distance Chairman Meow was crying. Slowly the warlock lowered his head and struck it once, none too gently, against the wall.

"The old Hotel Dumont," he said. "Uptown."

"I know where that is." Jace looked pleased.

"We need to get there right away. Do you have a Portal?" Clary demanded, addressing Magnus.

"No." He looked annoyed. "Portals are quite difficult to construct and pose no small risk to their owner. Nasty things can come through them if they're not warded properly. The only ones I know of in New York are the one at Dorothea's and the one at Renwick's, but they're both too far away to be worth the bother of trying to get there, even if you were sure their owners would let you use them, which they probably wouldn't. Got that? Now go away." Magnus stared pointedly at Jace's foot, still blocking the door. Jace didn't move.

"One more thing," Jace said. "Is there a holy place around here?"

"Good idea. If you're going to take on a lair of vampires by yourself, you'd better pray first."

"We need weapons," Jace said tersely. "More than what we've got on us."

Magnus pointed. "There's a Catholic church down on Diamond Street. Will that do?"

Jace nodded, stepping back. "That's—"

The door slammed in their faces.

"Oh wow, thanks Mags!" Lilyana shouted.

"She looked back at the five behind her, and gestured them to get moving.

"Let's get holy on their ass'"

* * *

**So ya. Um.. I decided to have everyone go to the Dumort, just because I want to make the fight seen like in the movie. I thought it would be fun. Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. I know it's long. I just wanted to get through th whole party.**


End file.
